Red Dead Redemption Easter Eggs
There are several locations in the game with Easter Eggs and References. Some of these are phrases written on walls, which are actually cheat codes. Easter Eggs *In the Tumbleweed church, the words "the devil has got into that beast" are scrawled on the top of the altar. Speculation on fan forums say it refers to the scrawny black horse that often spawns around Tumbleweed, oddly hitched when there is no one around. While others think this is a reference to the Dark Horse. *At the Coot's Chapel cemetary, there is a grave marker with the name "A Cowboy Without a Name," a clear reference to the protagonist of the Dollar's Trilogy, the Man with No Name. *The town named Plainview is named after the main character in the movie There Will Be Blood (2007). The settlement is a camp, based around several oil derricks. In There Will Be Blood, the protagonist is obsessed with oil. *When joining a campfire, sometimes the characters will tell a story about a dueling contest that was won by a man named Red, a reference to the Red Dead Revolver protagonist. At campfires in Mexico, characters may refer to Colonel Daren or General Diego, also characters from Red Dead Revolver. *Some of the Xbox 360 Avatar Awards/Playstation Home Avatar Awards are in the form of easter eggs hidden in crates and such areas of the game. For a full list of how to unlock them, see this page. *When playing free roam on Multiplayer, the music from the carnival level on Red Dead Revolver will play when the player is taking over an enemy hideout. *In Tumbleweed four horses may spawn: a skinny and pale horse, a red horse, a white horse and a black horse, clearly a reference to the four horsemen of the apocalypse. *The grave of Elenora Riddick in the Tumbleweed cemetery can be opened by throwing a fire bottle at the grave marker. However, this oddity is a simple glitch, since it's the same grave that Seth digs up in "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead." *On the outskirts of Thieves' Landing, there is a small shack by the river that is occupied by a white prairie woman and a black man wearing an orange coat. The two of them live together. While it is still unconfirmed, this may be a hint at segregation from back in the 1900s, where it was forbidden and outlawed for a white man/woman to marry or fall in love with a black man/woman. If the couples were caught, they were hanged. *The Stranger mission "American Appetites" is perhaps a reference to "The Hills Have Eyes ". *In towns you may hear NPC's say "here I am" in a manner that closely resembles the final words of the sci-fi western show Firefly. *In Odd Fellow's Rest the player can find several tombstones with strange causes of death, some of which are purely humorous. *On Benedict Pass bridge, there is carved writing saying "they sell souls cheap here." This writing can be seen in the launch trailer. * Sometimes, when killing an NPC, they will scream the Wilhelm Scream. * At the back of Casa Madrugada where a stranger mission is started, there is a small shooting range with various pots and vases. There are also cards that are the same as the type used in poker and blackjack. When shot, they disappear in a puff or smoke or flower petals. * In the graveyard beside Blackwater Chapel, there is a grave of a man named Harrison Cherry, who died in 1968 as stated on the gravestone. This would mean that the man dies 54 years AFTER the game. * On a tombstone besides the Blackwater Chapel the name Clinton Underwood can be seen. This is a parody on the famous western-actor Clint Eastwood. * On another tombstone beside Blackwater Chapel it reads, "Wake me... If something interesting happens". This may be a reference to the last words of Halo 3's protaganist, Master Chief. Who's quote was "Wake me...when you need me." * At the poker table in Blackwater there is sometimes a play named Alfred Winlock, a blatant refrence to Alfred Hitchcock. * At Benedict Point as part of the stranger missions "Funny Man" the writer says "Trouble with a capital T" this is making a reference to the musical "The Music Man" when in the musical the con man Harold Hill sings about trouble in town using the phrase "Trouble with a capital T" * A man in Blackwater near the bank will say "I know you; you killed me before." If you turn away and look back him will be gone. He can also be seen at Armadillo, and will always be reading a newspaper. Cheats Found In-Game *Cheats are typed on the bottom right corner of each newspaper. *In the upper part of the barn in the Marston Ranch, in the West side in the loft there are the words 'Oh My Son My Blessed Son' in white paint on the wall. This is the cheat code to change John Marston to Jack Marston. *In the destroyed building where you discover the second map fragment in Aztec Gold, this is on the inside wall: "I DON'T UNDERSTAND IMNFINITY" This is a cheat which allows the player unlimited Dead Eye. *In Barranca, writing on the wall says "you think you tough, mister?" Thats the Cheat Code to unlock all the gang outfits. *In the chicken coop in Nosalida, there is white writing on the wall reading "MY CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHT." That is the cheat code to the gun set 1. * On the back of a deserted shack under MacFarlane's Ranch near the shoreline, there is black writing that reads, "I am one of those famous fellas." This writing is the cheat code for maximum fame. * In Sepulcro inside a broken Mausoleum the cheat code "HUMILIATION BEFORE THE LORD" Can be found. This cheat reduces your fame to zero. Category:Cheats Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Gameplay